Sing to me
by Fleuretty
Summary: En medio de tanta rutina, un cambio de melodías acercó más a Seras y Pip. Es el cumpleaños del capitán Bernadotte y la draculina quiere darle algo especial, pero, ¿qué puedes obsequiarle a un muerto? Solo una petición: canta para mí. [BeruSeras. One-shot/Songfic].


**_Disclaimer:_** _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro. Sing to me es propiedad intelectual del grupo de Symphonic metal Delain, tomada de su álbum "_ _The Human Contradiction" y fue inspiración para la elaboración de este FF._

* * *

Media noche, oficialmente era 13 de julio. Seras tomó los documentos que guardaba con recelo junto al resto de sus pertenencias y revisó una vez más cada detalle del acta de nacimiento que tenía en sus manos. Cuando Integra le ordenó recoger y empaquetar las pertenencias de los gansos para enviarlas a sus familias, decidió conservar las pertenencias de Pip, ya que, según él, no tenía familia interesada en recibir su "basura". Conservó la ropa que aún conservaba la fragancia masculina que tanto le gustaba, los libros y planos de distintos países, sus documentos personales y una vieja guitarra que le encantaba a Seras, ya que de vez en cuando su capitán se materializaba a través de su aura y tocaba canciones para ella; está de más mencionar que tiró todo el material pornográfico que tenía de forma clandestina.

Aprendió muchas cosas sobre él: la historia de su familia, sus origenes, todos los países que visitó durante su entrenamiento y labor de mercenario. Cada maravilla que Pip le describía podía visualizarla en su mente, como si ella misma estuviese con él y juntos visitaran cada rincón del mundo. Esas visiones le arrancaban lágrimas de alegría que rápidamente eran sustituidas por un triste llanto, después de todo jamás podrían estar como ella fantaseaba. Hizo a un lado esos pensamientos, era una ocasión especial después de todo.

— Capitán Bernadotte.

— _¿Si, mignonette?_

— Tengo algo para usted. Hoy es su cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

— _Lo sería si siguiera vivo, ¿no crees?_

Nunca pensó en eso, ahora su idea sonaba estúpida e insensible. Pip se percató de la decaída en su ánimo, supuso que malinterpretó sus palabras y creyó que era una forma de reproche o algo peor. Como tantas veces había hecho, tomó una forma física a través del aura de Seras y la abrazó por la espalda, estrujando con fuerza a la chica.

— Pero podemos celebrar de todos modos. ¿Qué tienes para mí? ¿Compraste algo de lencería y vas a modelarla? ¿Te disfrazarás de gatita sexi?

— ¡No!

Se sonrojó y apartó los brazos de Pip para tomar distancia. Sus dudas sobre festejar ese momento aumentaron, ¿sería poca cosa su regalo? ¿Bernadotte lo tomaría como un insulto o algo risible? Agachó el rostro, avergonzada por la insignificancia de su presente.

— Creo que debemos olvidar el asunto, capitán.

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿Preparaste algo para mí y ahora te niegas a dármelo?

Pip recorrió la distancia que Seras puso entre ellos y alzó su rostro, forzándola a mirarlo. La sonrisa que le dedicó a la draculina era cálida y tranquilizadora, hermosa a sus ojos.

— Cualquier cosa que venga de tí es más preciado para mí de lo que tú misma quieres creer. Ahora, puedes darme mi obsequio por la buena o tendré que persuadirte de otras formas.

Sus dedos tocaron la piel de su cuello de forma sugerente. Seras se sintió más cohibida que antes.

— Bueno, yo... Escribí una canción para usted. Me encanta escucharlo mientras toca la guitarra y pensé que sería lindo poder acompañarlo alguna vez. Es un regalo tonto, pero no se me ocurrió que más darle.

— ¿Tonto? Para nada. Me encantará escuchar tu voz cantando algo para mí, _cherie_.

Posó sus manos en cada mejilla del rostro de la draculina y le robó un fugaz beso que ella apenas si tuvo tiempo de corresponder. Seras se animó con ese pequeño gesto, después de todo pasó varias semanas componiendo la letra y tratando de darle una tonada en base a los gustos de Pip.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— Se lo iba a pedir, pero no sé escribir las notas.

— Tararea la tonada, yo me encargo del resto.

Seras sonrió ampliamente y corrió en busca de la guitarra de Pip, olvidando por completo los documentos que dejó sobre una cómoda, al alcance de un curioso capitán. Tomó y revisó superficialmente cada uno, reconociendo al instante sus credenciales personales, identificaciones falsas y verdaderas y su acta de nacimiento. Todos los papeles con los que llegó a Hellsing estaban en posesión de Seras, sin ser ya necesarios. Ese sería su cumpleaños número veintinueve y de seguir su vida con la monotonía de antes, seguramente estaría en un cuarto de motel, alcoholizado y con una mujer recostada bajo su brazo. Podría estar muerto y verse privado de todos esos lujos mundanos que tanto disfrutaba, pero prefería vivir esos momentos junto a Seras, ella hacía que valiera la pena toda la desgracia que acarreaba, mientras estuvieran juntos por la eternidad nada importaba, o eso quería creer. Dejó los papeles en su lugar al escuchar los pesados pasos de su chica, corriendo con la guitarra que también conservó, como si se tratase de alguna reliquia.

— Aquí tiene, señor Bernadotte.

— Gracias, Seras. ¿Sabes que sería lindo? Que me llamaras por mi nombre para variar. Sabes que me muero por ti, así que ese trato tan formal no va, tómalo como mi segundo regalo.

— Pero...

— Nada de peros. Tú eres Seras y yo soy Pip, no se hable más del asunto.

Tomó la guitarra de sus manos, sujetó su brazo y jalón de ella hasta la cama, sentándose en la orilla. Seras se sentó a su lado y comenzó a tararear una tonada tranquila que lentamente tomaba intensidad. Pip trató de sacar las notas precisas y una vez que logró la aprobación de la draculina le pareció más una canción triste y no algo que cantarías para alguien en su cumpleaños, pero al ver la mueca de ansiedad que tenía en su rostro no se atrevió a indagar sobre el significado. Comenzó a tocar y Seras no tardó en iniciar su canto, con una voz tan suave que le pareció idónea para un coro de iglesia.

~ _Las lágrimas de felicidad se desvanecen rápido._  
 _Las lágrimas de tristeza tienden a durar._  
 _Tienes un corazón manchado de sangre,_  
 _En tus manos manchadas de nicotina._  
 _Y tus veintinueve años_  
 _No te ayudan a superar._  
 _Oh, la maldición del camino, emoción barata,_  
 _Sendero lleno de obstáculos.~_

Detuvo su canto y siguió los acordes que Pip tocaba con sus manos, como si repasara cada nota y buscara el momento correcto para retomar la letra con esa voz que lo hechizó. Una canción triste, dedicada a su nombre, en boca del ángel que lo condenaba.

~ _Mentiras blancas, vestido negro_ ,  
 _Lo más brillante de la oscuridad._  
 _Cierra esos ojos llorosos,_  
 _Para tu locura forrada en plata._  
 _Después de veintinueve años_  
 _Podrías querer confesar_  
 _Que hemos hecho,_  
 _Un lugar jodido_  
 _Que no puedo borrar._

 _Canta para mí._  
 _Canta para mí~_

Su voz se entrecortó un poco en la última línea, Pip la miró de reojo, ¿estaba llorando? Él también sintió ese nudo en la garganta, en cada frase liberaba todos los sentimientos que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta y que él pasó de largo por mucho tiempo. Tanto de lamentarse por la perdida de sus caprichos, sin pensar ni un poco en como se sentía Seras con su actual situacion. Sin dejar de tocar se acercó más a ella y besó su frente, interrumpiendola con su canto. Él cantaría para ella.

~ _Mentiras blancas, corazón negro_ ,  
 _Nos desgarra._  
 _Respiras el aire helado_  
 _De mis pulmones a tus pulmones_  
 _Después de veintinueve años,_  
 _¿Cuánto más por venir?_  
 _Ahora, hemos hecho_  
 _Un lugar jodido_  
 _Que no puedo borrar_

 _Canta para mí_  
 _Canta para mí~_

Pip no dejó de tocar. Seras lo miró con asombro, ese hombre logró complementar los sentimientos que quería transmitir a través de versos improvisados. Sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, está vez sería fuerte por los dos.

 _~Las lágrimas de felicidad se desvanecen rápido._  
 _Las lágrimas de tristeza tienden a durar._  
 _Tienes una triste, triste canción_  
 _Y se metió en tu cabeza adolorida._  
 _Y tus veintinueve años,_  
 _¿No te enseñarán que_  
 _Cambiar melodías_  
 _Cambiarán tu destino por fin?_

 _Ahora, hemos hecho_  
 _Un lugar jodido_  
 _Estamos tratando de borrar, borrar.~_

Cambiar melodías, dejar su amargo pasado atrás, no más lamentaciones. Pip se giró hacia Seras y le imploró con la mirada que siguiera, su voz lo embriagaba, como el canto de una sirena que conducía a un viejo marinero a una vertiente, solo que su sirena lo guiaba hacía la eternidad que compartirían.

~ _Canta para mí,_  
 _Canta para mí.~_

Repitió el coro, acercando lentamente su rostro al de Pip, mirándolo fijamente. Alargó la interpretación a propósito, quería prolongar ese momento para preservarlo, era su primer dueto y que mejor que fuese con la chica que compuso una canción para él.

~Canta para mí,  
Canta para mí.~

Dio un enérgico final haciendo vibrar con ímpetu las cuerdas de la guitarra. Seras se emocionó con su entusiasmo y una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios.

— Feliz cumpleaños, capitán... Pip.

— Es el mejor regalo que he recibido, mignonette.

La abrazó y jaló su cuerpo hacia el suyo, atrapando sus labios en un fogoso beso que duró varios minutos. Seras fue quien lo cesó para poder acurrucarse en su pecho, dejando que sus musculosos brazos la envolvieran.

— Quería darle algo especial. Sé que todo esto es complicado, tanto para usted como para mí. Apenas comienzo a ser conciente de lo que significa ser un vampiro, cada cambio en mi cuerpo y en mi conciencia siguen siendo aterradores para mí, pero me alegra que esté conmigo. Aunque sé que es egoísta de mi parte pensar así, es como si me alegrara por todo lo que pasó y no es así.

— Entiendo a que te refieres, Seras. Es difícil para mí también, pero no me importa. Lo que hice fue con gusto y lo haría de nuevo si fuese necesario, eres una buena chica, después de todo y nadie podría negarse a los encantos de tu cuerpo.

Pip aflojó su agarre para llevar sus manos a los pechos de Seras y estrujarlos repetidas veces. La draculina gritó por la sorpresa y sin pensar mucho en ello soltó un fuerte puñetazo en dirección al rostro del castaño. De ser otras las circunstancias ese golpe lo hubiera noqueado, pero la fuerza y energía de Seras era la misma de Pip.

— Tendrías que noquearte para hacerme algo.

— Podría hacerlo, con tal de castigarlo por pervertido.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Es mi cumpleaños. No vas a negarme ese gusto.

— Esta noche no. Solo quiero estar con usted, sin nada pervertido de por medio.

De nuevo se acurrucó en su pecho, buscando un calor inexistente en el cuerpo del mercenario. Pip la estrujó y olfateó su cabello repetidas veces, aspirando la esencia a muerte y rosas que despedía su cuerpo.

— Esta noche no, pero tendremos muchas más.

La voz de Seras era apagada y vaga, como si fuese su subconsciente el que hablara. Aparentemente se estaba quedando dormida en sus brazos.

— Nos espera una eternidad juntos, ¿no, _cherie_?

— Juntos por una eternidad, Pip.

El resto de la noche lo pasó acostado en la cama, abrazando el cuerpo de su chica, hasta que amaneció y tuvo que regresar al interior de la draculina.


End file.
